


Sharing is Caring

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Teasing, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It's absolutely freezing in Zen's apartment, so the actor decides to share his body warmth with you.





	

You loved Zen's apartment; it was small but comfy and cozy all the same, providing a nice and welcoming atmosphere of home. However, it was absolute _torture_ once the cold weather started to kick in, especially with the faulty heater. You groaned loudly, taking out yet another pair of socks from the drawers; you were already wearing two layers of knee-high socks, but you still felt as though your feet were freezing. After practically forcing the socks on, you move towards the couch, but not before grabbing hold of the covers on the bed and wrapping it around your shivering form.

"Ugh, damn it," you cursed to yourself when you realized you forgot to retrieve the remote control for the TV before settling yourself onto the couch. It was way too far for you to reach even after stretching, and you had already gotten yourself comfortable and didn't want to get up.

Just then, you hear Zen's familiar laugh from the doorway of the kitchen. He's wearing his signature black turtleneck, holding two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands as he makes his way over to you. You lazily shift over, giving the young man space to sit on the couch. "And who's this cute little marshmallow?" Zen teases as he goes to wrap his arms around your bundled form after setting the mugs down on the small low table in front of the couch.

"A freezing one," you reply, your tone just as cold as the temperature in the room.

The actor laughs once more as he plants a kiss on your cheek, "I'm sorry, babe. Should I cuddle with you to keep warm?"

"That'd be nice," you breathe out, and Zen takes the covers off of you so that he could wrap them around himself too, placing his arms around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. He tucks your head underneath his chin, and you pull your legs up to get into a more comfortable position.

"Is this better?" Zen asks while you listen to his racing heartbeat.

You close your eyes and give a contented hum in response. The actor beams at how cute you look and snuggles even more against you, his hands moving down to grip yours that were resting on top of your stomach. For a brief second, he flinches at how cold they are, but then he's immediately encasing them within his own, interlacing the fingers together.

"You're so warm..." you exhale a peaceful sigh, relishing the comfort your boyfriend provides. Lazily, you open your eyes and spot the mugs of hot chocolate; you almost forgot about those. You move to retrieve one before settling yourself back into Zen's figure. You bring the mug to your lips and slowly take a sip, your eyes brightening at the taste. "So good!"

You feel the rumble of Zen's body behind you as he laughs. "I'm glad," he takes great pride in your compliment as he moves to get his own mug as well.

The two of you sit there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company while taking a few occassional sips of hot chocolate. Once the two of you are done with your beverages, you both decide to leave them on the low table to put away later, not wanting to get up just yet. Both you and Zen are huddled up close against one another as the young man asks, "Are you still cold?"

"Mm, a little," you confess, "but it's a _lot_ better than before."

Zen makes a noncommittal sound before saying, "Maybe it'll help if I do this..."

Before you could ask what "this" is supposed to entail, you feel Zen exhale a warm breath on the back of your neck, and you shriek from embarrassed surprise. Your first reaction is to jump away, but it seems Zen was expecting that because he immediately wraps his arms around your waist to prevent you from escaping. The actor offers a teasing laugh as he continues to blow hot air on the exposed skin of your neck before moving to your ears.

"Is this better?" he whispers huskily after blowing another puff of hot air at your ears, sending shivers down your spine.

"Stop teasing me!" you whine, but despite your words, you actually quite enjoy the feeling and are having lots of fun like this, the small laughter escaping your lips being a good indicator.

Zen smiles as he continues, and you close your eyes shut, feeling far too embarrassed. You didn't know if that was good idea or not because now, the anticipation of not knowing where Zen was going to move next added a sense of excitement. You laugh even more as the actor continues with his actions. You feel him on your ears before going back to your neck, lingers on your neck and then proceeds to your ears again and then your cheeks. You feel him shift from his position, and your lips part slightly from surprise when you feel him exhale a warm breath against your lips. 

Before you even realized it, Zen's lips are already on yours, gentle but firm. You kiss him back, pressing your body against his even more, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The two of you part far too early for your liking, and your warm breath mingles with his. Zen smiles at you, and he opens his mouth to speak, perhaps to tease you, but you cut him off with another kiss. He doesn't complain, however, and responds in kind.

"Still cold?" he asks once the two of you part, but he already knows the answer.

"Yes, now cuddle more with me."


End file.
